For laser beam expanders of the prior art, a different lens was generally required for each wavelength. A need has been recognized for a single beam-expander lens that can be used over a wide wavelength band from 0.365 micron to 1.3 micron, whereby the expense and inconvenience of using different lenses for different wavelengths can be avoided.